


Victor's Anger

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Victor disobeys his Master*Victor is fifteen





	Victor's Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by Misty who wanted to see a rebellious Victor punished by his Master
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Victor was silent that morning, doing as he was told but with jerky almost reluctant (or even angry) movements.

He snapped at Master, once even outright defying the man which hard earned him fifteen painful spanks. That hadn’t done anything to quell his defiance. If anything, it made him angrier.

“You’d best watch your tone, Victor,” Master warned when he’d asked Victor to suck him off - as was their usual evening routine - and Victor had once again gone against orders and blatantly said no.

“Or what?” Victor demanded.

A dark looked settled over Master’s eyes. “Let’s hope we don’t need to find out. Now, if I recall correctly, I gave you an order.”

“And I said no,” Victor said firmly. “I’m not doing that.”

“You do remember The Post outside, don’t you?” Master asked, setting his book on his desk and crossing one leg over the other. “Last I checked, you’re afraid of it.”

“I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Aren’t you?” Master asked. “What’s with the rebellion today, Victor? What has gotten into you to make you think you have  _ any  _ right to deny me?”

“I’m a person!” Victor screamed, raising his voice for the first time that day. Or even the first time since he’d been purchased by Master. “I’m not an object.”

“No,” Master agreed, voice deathly calm. “You’re a slave, Victor. You belong to me. You do what I say or you suffer the consequences. Why are you doing this?”

“I never wanted this,” Victor snapped. “I never wanted  _ any _ of this! Do you have any idea what it’s like to go to sleep one night between your parents and the next thing you know, you’re waking up on a cold floor in chains!?”

“That is enough!” Master snapped, rising to his feet. “Get over here,  _ now _ !”

Victor crossed his arms over his chest. “No,” he replied calmly. 

He expected Master to lash out, yell and hit him. But instead, the man calmly sat down and turned to his laptop.

“Alright.”

Victor blinked, frowning. “I...what?”

“I said alright,” Master repeated. “You’re acting like a child, Victor. You’re craving attention but I don’t think I’ll give it to you.”

“I’m not craving attention.”

“No?” Master asked without looking away from his laptop. “Than what has this tantrum been about?”

Victor’s face flushed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not a tantrum.”

“Isn’t it?” Master asked. “You’re certainly whining enough.”

“I-”

“If you’re going to stay in here, then at least shut up,” Master asked. He glanced over the top of his computer. “Or better yet, go to your room.”

“I’m not your son.”

“No, you’re right,” Master agered, looking back at his laptop. “Jason is much better behaved than you are.”

Victor bit his bottom lip, shifting from foot to foot before finally trudging out of the room.

  
........

 

He spent maybe thirty minutes cursing and swearing, throwing his pillow across the room before he finally dropped down to the middle of the floor, chest heaving as his anger slowly flooded out to make way for something closer to fear.

He had yelled at Master. He had defied a direct order.

“Fuck,” he whispered, tangling his hands into his hair. “Oh my god, he’s going to kill me!”

_ The Post would be too nice.  _ Victor thought to himself as he forced himself up to his feet to begin pacing.  _ You’ll be lucky if you get The Post. _

Victor was rarely scared of Master, the man was generally very nice. But now? Now, Victor knew he was going to be lucky if the man didn’t sell him off.

Or worse.

He didn’t know how long he’d paced since he was a little too afraid of looking at the clock, too afraid that maybe Master would just lock him in his room to die.

Tentatively, Victor crept over to the door, placing a hand on the knob and turning. It wasn’t locked which meant he was free to leave if he really wanted to.

He really did  _ not  _ want to so he slunk backwards to sit on the floor at the end of his bed, waiting.

  
......

 

Hours must have passed because Victor was lightly dozing when he felt a hand shaking him awake.

“Are you done throwing a fit?” Master asked, his expression carefully devoid of any and all expression. Victor sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” he muttered.

“Stand up,” Master said shortly, backing away and watching as Victor scrambled to his feet. He looked Victor over once or twice before looking up at the slave’s eyes. “Come.”

Victor tried not to duck his head as he followed Master out of his room and down the stairs to the basement that Victor, when he stopped to think about it, couldn’t remember the last time he’d been down there.

“Strip,” Master said shortly and Victor rushed to do as he was told until he stood in his boxers. Master glanced over at him as he secured chains to a hook on the ceiling, the ends of which had padded restraints that would go around the wrists. “Boxers too.”

Victor nodded and stripped completely.

“Over here, arms up.”

It took a few moments, but soon enough, Victor’s wrists were restraints in the padded cuffs, the chains pulled high enough that Victor was just barely standing.

“Master-”

“You don’t make a sound,” Master ordered as he blindfolded and gagged Victor. “And you don’t come until I give permission. “Do you understand?”

Victor nodded, unsure of what was about to happen. A moment later, Master slipped earplugs into his ears, leaving Victor with his only remaining sense of touch.

  
.......

 

They had been at it for what had to be hours.

Victor was trembling, shaking, gasping for air. He still couldn’t see, hear, or speak, but he could feel Master’s feather light touches against his skin. 

This was his punishment, he realized. For throwing a fit, for getting angry, for disobeying a direct order.

Every time he had been unable to control himself, coming without permission, a whip had struck his back, causing him to scream which only earned another whip. The cycle went on until Victor managed to keep himself quiet.

Master had played with edge, before. Pushing Victor close to orgasm but pulling away just a second before. This, however, wasn’t fun. Not that Victor had ever really found it fun before. But this was humiliating. He was whipped if he made a noise, whipped if he came without permission. Not to mention the occasional flurry of painful spanks with what Victor could only assume was Master’s belt.

He flinched when Master removed one earplug. “Are you ready to apologize?” Master asked, voice cool and monotone.

Victor bit back a sob, nodding rapidly. He wondered if Master could see he was crying. He bit back a cry when the restraints were loosened enough that he could crumple to the ground. He flinched, still unable to see, when Master removed the gag.

“Apologize.”

“Please, Master,” Victor whimpered, curled up on the ground with his forehead to the ground. “Please, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was wrong, Master. I was out of line. Out of place. I had no right to disobey you, no right to yell.”

“And?”

_ And!?  _ Victor screamed to himself.  _ What more does he want!? _

He knew what Master wanted. “I shouldn’t have thrown a tantrum,” he whispered. “Please, Master, I’m sorry.”

“Do you think this was enough of a punishment?” Master asked, something all too familiar in his tone. “Or do you think you need more?”

“Please, Master, give me more,” Victor begged even though he really really didn’t want more. But he knew what Master wanted. “I don’t deserve you, Master. You’ve been so kind to me. You-”

“Stop.”

Victor snapped his mouth shut so hard his teeth hit painfully. He lay on the floor, listening to Master as the man paced around him.

“Stand.”

Victor scrambled to do so, limbs trembling as his legs threatened to give out beneath him.

“I think you’ve earned a night outside, don’t you think?”

“Yes sir,” Victor confirmed quickly.

“Do you think a night will be enough?” Master asked as he took Victor by the back of the neck and guided him out of the basement, still naked and blindfolded.

“Yes Master,” Victor whispered, shivering in the cool night air. “But if you believe I need more time, I will gladly accept it.”

Master hummed.

  
.......

 

Victor spent the rest of the night outside, tied to The Post. As well as the full next day and night. He remained blindfolded though a slave came out twice a day - morning and evening - to give him something to eat and untie him so his arms weren’t damaged.

When Master finally let him back into the manor and removed the blindfold, Victor had made a silent oath to himself to never let his emotions go like that again.

“What do you have to say?”

“I’m so sorry, Master,” Victor murmured, lowering his head and showing submission. “I was wrong and out of line. I disobeyed you and you have every right to get rid of me. Whatever you choose, I will accept as I am nothing but a slave for you to use how you please.”

Master was silent for a moment before taking Victor’s chin between his finger and thumb, forcing the slave to look up at him.

“Don’t ever disobey me again,” he murmured. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good,” Master said shortly. “Then go to your room for the rest of the day. You’re to be confined there for the rest of the week.”

“Thank you, Master, for the punishment,” Victor whispered, giving a low bow before he turned and began leaving the office. Master’s voice stopped him.

“And Victor?”

“Yes?”

“Do this again, and I might send you off for obedience training.”

“Of course, sir”

“One last thing.”

“Yes?”

“I expect my cock to be sucked as the first thing you do when you return to your duties next week.”

Victor bowed his head. “Yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts below!!
> 
> If I've left out any important tags, please please PLEASE tell me!!!
> 
> And do be afraid to make a request!!


End file.
